To Choose
by PrincessSparkles CaptainOats
Summary: What happens when the man who killed Tru's mom and someone she loves dearly dies and the wrong one asks for help? Find out when you read! Please read! Chapter 2 is up! Yay! Say thank you every1 that reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Tru Calling.  
  
Tru woke up and found herself in the morgue. It had been the fifth time that week she had fallen asleep on the job. She heard Davis typing in the other room so she rubbed her eyes and went to see him.  
"Hey Davis, what are you looking at?" Tru said wrapping an arm around Davis's shoulder.  
"Morning Tru, just some stuff. No big deal. So, I was wondering, when was the last time you actually went to sleep in your own apartment?" Davis said closing the web page he was looking at.  
"About a week ago. I can't go back there, I feel safer here. Is that weird, the fact that I feel safer in a place with dead people? You are starting to rub off on me," Tru said jokingly.  
Davis just made a noise and then got back to work. "Hey, would you mind picking up another shift and working daytime?"  
"I would love to Davis, but I have to meet Harrison and help him find a new apartment. Are you going somewhere or something?"  
"No...well...I was, but it wasn't a big deal. It can wait," Davis started to type something into the computer but closing it quickly before Tru could read it.  
"Well, I guess I could try and make it. Don't worry Davis, I'll do it," Tru said smiling at him.  
"Thanks. I need you at noon," Davis picked up his briefcase and then hurried out the door.  
Tru picked up her purse and went down to the diner. Something was different about the way Davis was acting. She was worried that something was wrong, but maybe she was just paranoid. Her head had been buzzing, worried, and waiting for people to turn on her ever since Luke had died. Harrison strolled into the diner and took a seat across Tru.  
"I met a girl," Harrison said with a smile. "Her name is Rebekkah, she is amazing. She's going to come look for an apartment with you and me. I can't wait for you to meet her."  
"Wow, a girl? What is she like?" Tru asked smiling. She was curious about this rebound girl, which was probably what she was.  
"Well...oh my God," Harrison said looking over Tru's shoulder. His face had gone from happy to truly scared in a matter of seconds.  
"What?" whispered Tru looking over her shoulder. When she saw what Harrison was staring at, she started to shake. It was Jack. What was he doing there?  
When Jack caught Tru and Harrison's stare he got up from the counter and walked over to them. "Nice to see my old friends."  
"What friends? You end up trying to kill them all, I wouldn't consider that friendship, would you?" said Tru trying to regain her composure.  
"Oh, come on Tru. You know you don't mean that. Let's not be enemies. I'll tell you what, just to show what a great friend I am, I'll pay for your breakfast," Jack said with a cunning smile.  
"We don't want your money," said Harrison who was standing up now. Pure hatred was going through his eyes and it looked as if he was planning the murder of Jack.  
"Harrison, sit down. Just let him leave," begged Tru grabbing Harrison's jacket.  
"Tru, you know what he did. You know better than us all, why do we let him go?" Harrison said turning to Tru and looking as if she were betraying him.  
"Harrison, please," Tru looked from Harrison to Jack, who was smiling at Harrison, welcoming a punch.  
Harrison sat back down and jack looked disappointed. Jack just shook his head and mumbled something as he left the table and went out of the door.  
  
Tru helped Harrison look for a new apartment, which they were unsuccessful in finding one that met his "needs", and met his new girlfriend. Tru looked at her watch and saw that it was five till twelve. She politely excused herself and left for the morgue. She found that the days at the morgue were a lot deader than at night. She was slowly starting to fall asleep when she heard a tap on the door. It was the new guy who was taking Jack's place.  
"Hi, um, I have a body, where do I put it again?" said the guy opening the door slightly.  
Tru pointed to the table and got ready to check the person. "What happened, Clay?"  
"Man, he was murdered. Shot to death in a cemetery. He took five bullets," said Clay trying to remember what the cop had said.  
"Thanks," with that Clay left, leaving Tru alone with the dead victim. She put on her gloves and then opened the bag. When she saw the man lying there she gasped. It couldn't be, it can't be. She looked closer at the victim and there was no doubt. Tru tried to choke back her tears but the ran quickly, making it impossible for her to see. "No!"  
Clay ran back into the room to see Tru lying on top of the body crying. "What's the matter?"  
"Didn't you see who this was?" she said through her tears, which were getting harder and harder as she thought about it.  
"No, they just gave me the body and told me about it. Who is it?" Clay said looking confused.  
"It's Davis!"  
  
Want to see what happens? Then Review and I'll write another chapter! Please review! I love reviews. They make me happy. I even like the bad ones...sort of. If anyone knows the name of Tru's mother's killer, it would be greatly appreciated it you would tell me! 


	2. The Rewind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tru Calling characters. Except for Clay, yes all of my faithful readers, very obvious that Clay is my sneak in of Clay Aiken. Sorry, didn't want him to be a huge character, and I wanted him in the story, so I just I gave him that name. I didn't want to have to describe him; I'm lazy that way.  
  
Tru didn't know what to do. She was left alone again with Davis's body, Clay had to pick up someone else. She wished Davis would just ask for her help. Why was he so quiet? He didn't need to be shy he needed to ask her! "Just say the words Davis, and it's done. Please!"  
But Davis stayed quiet. Tru stood by him until Clay came back with the body.  
"We have a male, homicide, stabbed. It was over in an alley, about a block from my apartment. Time of death, 10:56."  
"Did you get a name?" asked Tru.  
"Yeah, it was Carl Neeson. Do you want me to get someone else?" Clay said looking down at his feet.  
"There is no one else, but will you call my brother and tell him to come down here?" Tru said, not moving her eyes from Davis.  
Clay nodded and went to call Harrison. Tru needed someone with her, that's why she wanted Harrison. How could she do this? It would be impossible; she couldn't bare the thought of cutting Davis. She had to stop looking at him, so she went to the new body. When she opened it, she found another surprise. Tru backed into the table holding scalpels and it toppled over. It was the man that killed her mother. She clutched the side of Davis's autopsy table.  
Clay came back into the room and saw Tru's frightened face. "Are you okay?"  
Tru didn't answer, she just watched as Carl's head turned to her and said, "Save me!"  
  
Tru sat up quickly and saw herself back in the office. She heard the sound of Davis's typing. Tru got up quickly and ran to hug him. She squeezed him tightly she had to save him.  
"Whoa! What are you doing?" he said turning to face Tru.  
"Davis, you died," Tru said squeezing him tighter.  
Davis pushed her back, "Okay, explain?"  
"It's one of those days Davis. I can't let you die; please don't go to the cemetery today. Please," Tru begged with him.  
"Tell me everything that happened," said Davis starting to look concerned.  
Tru backed up and looked at her friend, then began her story.  
  
"I didn't ask for help?" Davis said after the story was over.  
"No, he did. I can't help him! He killed my mother, and tried to kill me," Tru said.  
"But, I was supposed to die. I'm supposed to die at the cemetery today. He isn't, you have to save him," Davis said thinking about it. "We're not about to cheat death, it's too risky. Haven't you seen Final Destination?"  
"That's a movie, this is real life. Screw cheating death, I'm not going to lose you! You have no idea how hard it was just thinking about giving you an autopsy, it made me sick. I'm not letting you die!" Tru said getting angry.  
"I'm not going to let you save me, I have to die today. It's the only thing we can do. So, I guess I better tell you what I've wanted to tell you since I met you," Davis looked at his feet for a while, struggling with what he had to say. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel the same way, and there will be no hard feelings if you think it's weird or something, but I think I have feelings for you Tru. Not just friendly, but romantic."  
Tru was taken back. They were talking about his death and then he said he liked her romantically. "Davis, this is not the time. You have to stay here."  
"No, I'm going. And, yes it is the time. There is no more time. I needed to tell you that," Davis said starting to get embarrassed.  
"Davis, don't talk like that. You are going to see tomorrow. Please just stay here," Tru said trying to ignore his last day crap that he was putting on her. He wasn't going to die.  
"Good bye Tru," Davis picked up his briefcase. Before Davis walked out the door he turned to face her. He looked as if he wanted to do something, but then quickly changed his mind and faced the door.  
"No!" Tru shouted and tried to stop him, but Davis ran out of the office, ignoring her calls. How could she save a man who wants her dead and then let her best friend die because he's seen too many movies? After waiting for Davis to come back for an hour, she then decided that she could still save Davis without actually being the one to save him. She called to cancel with Harrison, and told him not to go into the diner that morning.  
"Wait, I needed to tell you...is this one of those days again?" Harrison said trying to retaliate.  
"Yes, but today is different. Could you do me a favor?" when Harrison agreed she went on. "Follow Davis. He's going to the cemetery where his wife is buried. It's over on Green Street. If you see anything funny, abduct Davis. I don't care how much he fights you off, pull him into your car and don't let him leave. Oh, and try to be discrete about it."  
"Sure, is Davis the guy you're saving this time?" Harrison asked sounding worried.  
"No, he didn't ask. You will never guess who did though, the guy who killed Mom. How can I save someone like that? I'm going to try and prevent his death, but I don't know if I can. What am I going to do?" Tru said.  
"Don't even try to help that guy! Save Davis, forget about him. He deserves to die!" Harrison said getting outraged.  
Tru listened to the last part of Harrison's statement, no matter how much she agreed, it wasn't really her call as to who dies and who lives. "Who are we to say who deserves what? All I know is that he asked, and I have to save him. Bye Harrison," Tru said, more to convince herself than Harrison.  
  
Tru looked in the phone book to find Carl Neeson. When she found him her blood curdled. She hated the thought of saving this man, and the thought of letting him die made her feel better. She had to shake the thought from her head. She wouldn't let the fact that he caused pain and suffering for most of her life interfere with what she needed to do. She would just think of him as just a person who she had to save, even though she knew she would never be able to live with herself after this day was over. She started to think about Davis, and what he had said to her. He liked her romantically? He was quite a bit older than her; he was working in the morgue when she was nine. How did she feel about him? She thought about not seeing him everyday. She couldn't bear to think of it. Was this love, or friendship? She couldn't think about it then, she had to think about saving Carl.  
  
More reviews! Please! I have a new policy; I will review the people who review my story! PLEASE!! 


	3. Saving

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tru Calling characters, except for Clay. I own Clay, boy that is fun to say. I own Clay! I own Clay! I own him! He is mine! Okay, now I'm going crazy.

Tru went to investigate Carl and found that he worked odd jobs around the city; today he was working in an auto shop. She didn't know how she was going to approach this guy, but she knew that she had to save him. She was walking down the road to where the auto shop was when it hit her. The moment Carl saw her; he would try to kill her. So the only way to save Carl was not to be seen. How the hell was she going to do this? She looked at her watch; it would be his lunch hour soon. She walked by the auto shop and saw that he was leaving. Hatred grew inside of her when he walked past her without noticing. After he turned the corner she walked into the shop.

"Can I speak to the manager please?" Tru said to one of the men fixing a car.

"What you need to see the manager for?" he asked looking her up and down.

"Oh, I have a few questions about cars and things like that, it's for an article that I write, called...um...Tru Calling. You see, I'm Tru and I call on people when others ask me questions. This week there was a girl who asked me about starting a business cars and I needed to do a little research," said Tru going over the speech she had prepared in her head.

The man nodded and wiped his hands on a rag at his waist. He knocked on the door and she heard the voice from inside. She walked into the room to find a man with a balding head and deep wrinkles around his eyes. He seemed kind and trusting, as if he could never lie. He smiled widely when Tru walked into the room and told her to take a seat.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" he said then offered her some chocolate from his desk.

Tru declined, feeling like a four year old, then began to tell him what she needed. "I was doing research on how to start a business in cars and I was wondering, what kind of background check do you do on your employers?"

"Well..." the old man put his basket away then rubbed his bare head. "I ask them if the have a criminal record, if they say no, I look it up and make sure, and if they say yes, I won't hire them."

Tru found it odd that he would have hired Carl since he did have a criminal record. "Is that all you do, because I have reason to believe that one of your employees has a record."

The old man raised his eyebrows then rubbed his forehead. "Well, there are those exceptions. The lost souls, I like to call them. They're the ones that did wrong and can't seem to put it behind them. They get it harder than all of the other ones; they do harder hours for less pay, but they get a job, and a place to sleep. You can't condemn everyone for something that happened a long time ago."

Tru nodded. "Where do these people live, exactly?"

"There is an apartment building where there aren't a lot of vacancies. I let them share rooms and things like that," the old man said taking a chocolate from the basket.

"But, what about the people who live around them? Shouldn't they be notified that they live near a criminal?" Tru said thinking about what she would want if it where her apartment.

"Put yourself in there shoes. When you were young and stupid, you made one mistake that changed your life. From then on everyone judged you for what you did when you were young. You need an apartment, a job, and a new life, would you want to ell everyone in your new life that you were stupid when you were a kid and you got caught?" the old man was staring Tru straight in the eye and making her feel uncomfortable.

"But what if they haven't changed? What if they are still dangerous? What do you do then? Say, 'Oh, sorry, I thought they were fine but I guess not. Want some chocolate?'" said Tru.

The old man shook his head and pushed a file over to her. "You won't understand until you have kids."

Tru left the office and walked down the street to the morgue office. She heard her cell phone ring and she answered.

"Tru, hey! Bad news. Davis saw me and drove me off. He won't let me anywhere near him. He threatened to kill himself if I tried to prevent his death. I'm so sorry Tru, what was I supposed to do?" Harrison said.

"No, Davis, what happened to being discrete?" Tru said stopping. Her heart started to beat rapidly and she felt a bad head ache coming on.

"I'm sorry Tru...I...Tru...are you...Tru?" Harrison started to break up.

"Harrison?" Tru screamed, but the line went dead. She hung up the phone and looked around worriedly. Maybe Davis was right though. Maybe he was supposed to die.

Tru sat in the office at the morgue and looked through the file the old man had given her. It was Carl Neeson's. She looked at the criminal record, and saw that what her father had said was true. She read the envelope front and back and found nothing that would help her. The man must have thought that it was a cruel joke to give her the folder and find that Carl had been practically clean since he had been sent to juvenile. She did find one piece of information that was interesting. Soon after Carl had gotten out of prison, his father disowned him. Tru closed the folder and looked up at the clock. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was an hour until Carl would be dead and only a half hour until Davis was to leave her. Tru got into her car and prayed that the traffic would be light. She drove in the direction of the alley. When she got onto the main road, traffic was a beast. There was no way could get there in time. She parked her car on the side of the road and ran in the direction. When she finally came to the alley it was five minutes until he would be killed. Her heart hurt tremendously when she thought of Davis's cold body. She heard voices arguing, one was definitely Carl, and the other seemed familiar too. She peeked her head around the corner to see the old man at the auto shop with a knife to Carl.

"What did I tell you about telling people about your past? You know that I killed myself to get you this job. You know that I would have rather gone into voluntary blindness then see you after what you had done. I covered for you, and you stabbed me in the back time after time. Well today is enough. Today it will stop," the old man pulled the knife back and quickly thrust it forward.

"Stop!" Tru ran forward and grabbed the man's arm.

"Don't you know what this man did?" said the old man looking at Tru. "He killed your mother, and you're saving him?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you do this," Tru said looking at Carl. "I know your son disappointed you, but you can't let him die like this. You will never be able to recover. It's your son, sir. Your only son."

It then hit Tru that it wasn't really Carl she was saving, but his father. He would have never been able to get over what he was to do to his son.

The old man rubbed his head and started to cry. "Thank God for people like you. I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

Tru stood in the morgue office waiting for Clay to roll Davis's body into the room. She bit her lip and started to pace back in forth. Tru thought more about what Davis had said to her that morning. Did she love him? She loved him as a friend, she knew that, but if he were here today, would she want to date him? She heard steps coming down the hall and she held onto the counter, her earlier thoughts leaving her mind. She looked at the clock and saw that it was the same time when Davis was brought in.

Closed her eyes and then placed her hand on the office door handle then gently pushed it open.


	4. Davis

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Tru Calling characters.

Tru opened her eyes and saw him standing there.

"Davis!" Tru ran and wrapped her arms around his neck. All of her emotions from the day flooding back to her. Tears streamed down her face as he squeezed her. "But, what about the whole, cheating death thing?"

Davis pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I was thinking about it then I just thought...screw it!"

Tru would have laughed if Davis hadn't covered her mouth with his lips. Tru surrendered into the kiss. Davis pulled her closer and walked her back against the wall. Tru's mind raced as she felt Davis's grip on her hips tighten. When Davis had realized what he did, he pulled himself back, but Tru pulled him back in. She knew that this was right; he was the only thing in her life that made sense, the only person who could completely understand her. Davis slowly started to work his way to her neck, which made Tru giggle from her ticklishness. Everything felt right for Tru. She had worried that everything would feel weird, but it just couldn't. How could she not know that she felt this way? However it was, she knew she never wanted to be without Davis again.

A/N-Sorry, that's it. I'm doing it anymore. I can't think of anything else. Sorry it took me forever, but I was worried about everything being weird and then I moved and got out of the swing of things. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
